Off Chi
by Compromised-Alpha
Summary: Well there's a reason Pakku doesn't teach girls water bending (non con Katara/Pakku first little bit has some sort of plot, but mostly just smut thing rated M for explicit smut stuff)


Katara trudged wearily to where she knew Pakku would be waiting. It was the crack of dawn and the sun was just beginning to rise, burning orange as it painted the sky with its fire. It had been several weeks since she'd seen the stern old man and she wasn't particularly looking forward to this visit either. She pictured the confrontation in jerk mind. She would enter the courtyard and he would demand to know where she'd been. When she did tell him he'd probably insist she should've come regardless and declare it proof of the continued frailty of women. A sigh escaped her, misting the cold air.  
Several moments later she had arrived and, taking a moment to steel herself against the impending scolding, striding into the snow covered courtyard.  
"Master Pakku?" Katara called, glancing around for her teacher. He appeared a second later, popping around the large statue.  
"Katara I'd begun to think you'd given up our lessons, maybe gone back to your tribe. I even checked the healing lessons." Katara didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice.  
"No Master Pakku I've been sick and stuck in bed." Katara replied succinctly, not wanting to argue this early in the morning, but not sure she would avoid it. She _was_ talking to Pakku. "Look can we just get on with the lesson?" She asked quickly.

"We cannot, in fact. Your chi is off. I suspect that if you were to try and bend, you might bring about some disaster or another."

"My chi is fine. I didn't get up this early just to be told to go back to sleep like a little kid." Katara growled.

"Well then stop being childish," the master replied easily. "However, if you don't want to sleep, you could always come have tea with me. It might balance you and then we may be able to get some real work done," he added, seeing that she was unsure. Katara nodded slowly. She could always sleep later. Katara wondered privately, how many other students he had invited to his home, then blushed with shame. It wasn't _that_ kind of visit. She was sure. She followed him quietly, still too sleepy to come up with decent conversation. Pakku's house was only a short walk from the yard and in almost no time Katara found herself sitting in a small house, in an unremarkable dining room. As Pakku busied himself with the tea, Katara could feel her eyelids drifting lower and lower.

When Katara next opened her eyes, it was to see Pakku watching her from across the table.

"Oh, sorry," Katara muttered, sitting up hurriedly. Pakku smiled slightly, with unusual kindness.

"There's really no need to be," he murmured, leaning forwards. Katara looked down at the table, flushing again. Pakku reached over the table and tilted her chin up.

"I _was_ concerned you know." He said softly.

"B-but why?" Katara asked loudly, then biting her lip and adding more quietly. "You don't even like me." Katara wanted to disappear. She couldn't believe the words had come from her mouth. She was busy studying the table and missed the look of hurt surprise that flashed across his face.

"Of course I like you Katara. I care very deeply for you." His voice was low and husky, enough to make Katara look up from the polished wood, embarrassment forgotten. "After all, I am only a man and man's greatest weakness is a beautiful woman." His hand slid higher to cup her entire cheek. Katara couldn't look away from his piercing gaze.

"I- I care for you too." She murmured, eyes drifting shut as his mouth found hers. Katara could feel her pulse hammer as his hand slipped into her hair. He stood, abruptly breaking the kiss and walked around the table, shedding his thick coat as he did so. Katara could see his well defined muscles through his shirt, feel them as he gathered her firmly into his arms.

"Master Pakku," She mumbled, "I don't think- we can't- you're my teacher." She was mortified with herself. Everything she had wanted was happening, but here she was, protesting anyway.

"Why is it your first time?" He asked briskly, beginning to unbutton her coat. Katara felt the heat rush to her face.

"No! It's not that. I mean- It's just-"

"Then I don't see the problem." Pakku remarked firmly. He pulled off her coat, caressing the side of her breast as he did so. Then, his mouth was over hers, warm and insistent and Katara was helpless to resist. She let him kiss her into the bedroom and push her onto the bed. Katara watched helplessly as he ripped off his shirt and moved to the bed, straddling her as he began to remove her dress. He tugged open the sash, revealing her dusky breasts. Katara gasped as the cold air washed over her tender skin, and again as Pakku covered one with his warm mouth, licking and biting at the sensitive flesh. Her hand reached up, almost of it's own accord, and tangled itself in the silky, stark white hair. He released her and began pulling the dress around her. Katara whimpered, whether from cold or nerves, she wasn't sure. Pakku placed one brown hand on her forehead, brushing away the dark hair. "Shh, you're fine." He murmured, stripping the dress completely away. Pakku trailed his cold fingers down her stomach, raising goosebumps and delighted, guilty shivers as he stroked her. His hand dipped lower, toward the waistband of her skirt-like undergarment. Pakku let his hand rest there for a moment before slipping it under. Katara gasped, and tried to wiggle away before Pakku placed a stern hand on her shoulder, pushing her down.

"Be still Katara. You're a grown woman, act it." He squeezed her and Katara stifled a small noise, fearing his displeasure. Pakku noticed, a sardonic smile playing around the edges of his mouth.

"Good girl," he murmured, squeezing her again. He moved his hand up and down, rubbing her firmly. Another moan escaped Katara as his cold fingers massaged her, pulling gently at her. Suddenly he stopped and tore away the last barrier that had covered her and everything was exposed to him. Pakku let his fingers caress her dark flesh before cupping her ass firmly, squeezing it. Katara stifled a small noise as the tingling sensation spread.

"I told you to be quiet." Master Pakku admonished firmly, giving her another squeeze, before turning her and slapping her exposed ass. Katara yelped and he hit her again, pleased that she almost managed to contain the next noise. Pakku gave her a pointed look before spanking her again. Katara squirmed slightly, but made no sound.

"Yes, that's right. Be a good, _quiet_ girl." He purred, hands running down her sides. He knelt between her legs, which were spread wide and let a finger rest for a moment at her exposed entrance before pushing it completely inside. Katara moaned loudly, breathing heavily. "Master Pakku," she breathed into a pillow, feeling herself clamp onto him. Pakku slid the finger back and forth for a moment, before removing it. Katara whined, deprived of her stimulus, but was rewarded when Pakku thrust an additional digit into her. She whimpered, feeling uncomfortably tight and Pakku grinned, he had always preferred his women a little younger. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had lied about being a virgin, tight as she was. Then he was gone again and Katara twisted around to look. Pakku shoved her roughly down, thrusting her face back into the bedclothes. He spanked her forcibly, causing her to whimper again.

"Do nothing, unless I tell you!" He commanded angrily, as frigid hands wrapped around her calves. He pushed her legs even farther apart as he positioned himself, pulling his length from his trousers. Pakku squeezed himself slowly into her tight hole as Katara squealed loudly.

"Please, Master!" She begged, tears filling her large, blue eyes as she felt herself stretch painfully.

"Katara, try to remain still, it will be easier." He whispered soothingly as he pulled away, then thrust into her again, feeling her tremble beneath him. He allowed her to rest for a brief moment before beginning to pump into her again. His strokes were quick and decisive and Katara could only feel red hot pain where moments ago she felt such pleasure. She lay mostly limp, struggling occasionally when Master Pakku was just a bit too rough. Katara noticed when he began to shake, breath coming in ragged gasps, moments before he came into her, filling her with his hot seed. Pakku remained inside of her for a moment before slipping out and hurriedly replacing his clothes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He demanded, seeing she hadn't moved. "You can't stay here, someone will see." Katara impatiently brushed the tears from her eyes and gathered her things before disappearing into the late afternoon sunshine.


End file.
